Ahora ya todo volverá a estar bien
by Bagalume
Summary: Porque hay veces que esa máscara con la que nos camuflamos se resbala y somos nosotros mismos, y esas veces son las que recordamos cómo buenos momentos. Un reencuentro que necesitaba escribir, porque se merecían un final feliz. (For Touken Week)


**Disclaimer**: Nada de TG me pertenece en absoluto y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Ahora ya todo volverá a estar bien.**

-¡Yomo, la máquina de café se ha vuelto a estropear! -Avisó la morena alzando la voz para que su compañero la escuchara en el piso de arriba.

El muchacho bajó las escaleras que crujían con cada paso que daba hasta llegar a la cafetería donde se encontraba ella.

-Que le pasa ahora?

-No sé...

-Touka, eso está echando humo, ¿qué has hecho?

-Bueno, el feje solía desatascarla haciendo algo en la parte que hay por aquí... yo pensaba que sabía hacerlo también así que...

Yomo suspiró con aburrimiento, ya era la quinta vez que estropeaban la máquina en dos semanas. Eso de llevar una cafetería era mas difícil de lo que Yoshimura lo hacía parecer.

-Tranquilo, ya me encargo yo de llevarla.

-Seguro que te acuerdas del camino?

-Que sí. -Rosmó la morena algo avergonzada al recordar las tres horas que se había pasado buscando el camino de vuelta la última vez.

-Está bien. No tardes mucho.

-Vale.

Cuando Touka salió del bar se encontró de frente con el helado viento de una de esas mañanas de invierno que tanto le gustaban. Se sentía bien con aquel tiempo, el aire tan fresco que inundaba sus pulmones con cada inhalación la hacía sentir libre, como de un pájaro se tratase. Echó a caminar en dirección a la tienda donde habían comprado la máquina, intentando no olvidarse de fingir que la bolsa le pesaba.

Los charcos que iba pisando la reflejaban perfectamente, como si de un espejo se tratara. Espejo que se distorsionaba al momento en la que su zapato se hundía en él; provocando la aparición de esas bonitas ondas circulares que tanto la entretenían cuando se paraba a observarlas. Esos pequeños círculos que deshacían la preciosa imagen que el agua dibujaba cuando era iluminada por el sol le recordaban en gran medida a los acontecimientos que habían acabado por desdibujar la vida que llevaba antes de que todo aquello hubiera empezado.

Touka no era una chica a la que le fuera fácil expresar sus sentimientos, simplemente le resultaba bastante más sencillo esconder esa confusa maraña de sensaciones bajo un violento y malhumorado comportamiento con los demás, una armadura contra todo aquello que había sido obligada a soportar anteriormente, una falacia que escondía la soledad y el vacío que su padre un día le había dejado, una careta que intentaba hacerla parecer fuerte y desinteresada, una "mascara" que solía ponerse todos los días. Pero a pesar de esto, ella sabía lo sensible que era en realidad, y que la manera tan impulsiva con la que solía actuar la delataba.

-"¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora? Dios, a veces no me aguanto."- Se dijo a si misma cuando salió del trance en el que había caminado hasta casi llegar al establecimiento que era su destino.

-Buenos días. -Saludó intentando ser amable.

El anciano la atendió educadamente sin hacer ningún comentario por las muchas veces que había llevado ya aquel maldito cacharro. Después de pagar lo correspondiente y despedirse del dependiente volvió a echarse la bufanda al cuello y salió de nuevo a la calle.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Todo en lo que había estado pensando durante la ida la había sumido en un pesimismo pesado y deprimente, cosa que odiaba a muerte. -"Mierda, ¿por qué me pongo así ahora? Se supone que ya estaba bien..." -Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Aquella asquerosa sensación ya la había atrapado otra vez.

Los amargos recuerdos de los últimos meses rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, el cierre de la tienda, la marcha del estúpido de Nishiki, la supuesta muerte del jefe, la incertidumbre sobre el estado de su hermano pequeño, lo solo que se sentía ahora la tienda, Kaneki... ¿Realmente seguía teniendo fe en la vuelta de aquel idiota? Ella creía que sí. De hecho, solía aferrarse a ese hecho cuando la melancolía se colaba en su cama por las noches, obligándola a levantarse y prepararse un café bien cargado para ser capaz de olvidarse un poco de todo.

Miró sus pies avanzando uno justo después del otro, siguiendo un camino al que no prestaba atención, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento. Pero esta situación desapareció por completo cuando justo delante de sus pies aparecieron otros dos zapatos que caminaban en dirección contraria provocando el inevitable choque de ambos paseantes.

La morena calló de culo en el suelo, sorprendida por el choque. Ya se disponía a gritarle al imbécil que la había tirado cuando aún ni siquiera lo había identificado.

-Ey! Mira por dónde vas pedazo de...-Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin creer lo que veían.

Las manos de un nervioso chico de pelo blanco se movían torpemente palpando el aire mientras intentaban encontrarla. Entonces no pudo verle los ojos ya que los llevaba tapados con unas gafas de sol negras.

-Ugh, lo-lo siento mucho, yo no quería, es que mi perro no me hace demasiado caso y no puedo, bue-bueno lo siento mucho. -Intentaba disculparse el gafado mietras se rascaba la testa en un gesto de vergüenza.

-Ka...neki?

La voz de la de pelo azabache sonó mucho más frágil de lo que a ella le había calculado, pero aquel entrecortado nombre fue suficiente para dejar petrificado al chico, que bajo su mano lentamente. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos.

El muchacho reconoció aquella voz al instante. Entonces intentó coger aire para responder pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, escondiéndose tras el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al escucharla. Tragó saliva una vez y volvió a disponerse a hablar, pero antes de que fuera capaz de articular la primera silaba de una palabra fue acallado por un repentino y fuerte abrazo.

Y en aquel abrazo la careta de Touka se resbaló de su rostro y cayó al suelo, descubriendo su verdadera expresión que no era otra que la de alivio, felicidad o confusión. Sus brazos lo apretaron más aún, intentando contener lo que pretendía ser el principio de un llanto, pero no iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta de eso, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto maldito imbécil?

Entonces las manos de Kaneki la rodearon a ella también, acariciando suavemente su espalda suavemente de arriba abajo y apretando un poco más el abrazo.

-No he podido hacerlo antes...

La chica cerró con fuerza sus ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas que se le escapaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Lo hacía en silencio, pero los pequeños saltitos que daba su cuerpo al llorar la delataron. El chico sonrió agridulcemente conmovido por aquella reacción, y acarició los azabaches cabellos que descansaban sobre su hombro.

Y entonces, en aquel mismo momento un pequeño y juguetón Golden Retriever comenzó a saltar y juguetear a su alrededor. Touka se separó levemente del chico de pelo blanco, sorprendida por el acercamiento del enérgico animalillo. El perro se coló entre ellos y comenzó a levantarse sobre sus patas traseras para apoyarse en sus piernas con las de delante.

-Pero qué?

-Espera jajaja, es mi perro guía.

-Tu perro guía?

-Si...bueno, es largo de explicar...

-Perfecto, por qué para eso tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. -Dijo la chica mientras lo agarraba de la mano, arrastrándolo con ella en dirección de vuelta a la tienda, hasta la cual ya no quedaba demasiado camino.

Touka tiró fuerte de él sin mirar hacia atrás, ya que con la otra mano aún se estaba quitando secando las lágrimas. Cuando entraron en la tienda, Yomo parecía no estar en ella, por lo que la tienda estaba cerrada para los clientes, así que la chica lo guío hacia una de las mesas más escondidas del bar intentando que no se les viera desde fuera. La nueva cafetería Anteiku se podría llegar a parecer a la antigua en aspecto, pero aún así, ella aún no se había acabado de acostumbrar a lo solo que se sentía ahora aquel lugar.

-Quédate ahí. -Ordenó ella mientras iba a preparar unos cafés, y traía un poco de carne.

La muchacha se sentó frente a su acompañante, mirándolo fijamente mientras intentaba analizar su estado y aspecto actual. Entonces el silencio se apoderó de la situación, un silencio que se convirtió en tensión para Kaneki, que no sabía que estaba pasando ya que sus ojos ya no podían ofrecerle nada más que oscuridad.

Ante la incertidumbre de lo que sucedía en aquel momento, el muchacho rió por instinto, pero aquella sonrisa no fue algo que se le pasara por alto a Touka. Aquella fuera una sonrisa verdadera, una de esas que el antiguo Kaneki solía llevar puesta antes de que todo comenzara a desmoronarse.

La morena sonrió feliz de volver a verle ese gesto en la cara, y entonces supo que realmente, aquella mosquita muerta que había conocido hace ya mucho al fin había vuelto a Anteiku.

-Bueno, entonces...¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pues... la verdad es que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar. Supongo que tendría que hacerlo por lo que hice después del ataque a Aoguiri... -Comenzó a relatar el peliblanco mientras intentaba mantener a su perro quieto.

Ella escuchaba atentamente entre tragos de caliente café las andanzas de su amigo, el doloroso relato de cómo había sido torturado, todo lo que había entrenado después de eso, todo lo que había descubierto, el amargo recital de nombres de ghouls que había asesinado, la detallada descripción de lo solo y aislado que se había sentido, cómo había creído morir, la gran laguna que tenía desde justo después de su supuesta muerte, y la costosa rehabilitación que había tenido que pasar solo después de eso y por último, el nombre con el que había bautizado a su nuevo inseparable compañero...

-Así que decidí llamarlo Hide. Creo que es un apropiado nombre para él, ya que ahora mismo este pequeño es a lo que me aferro inmerso en la oscuridad.

Aquel chico era un romántico y un cursi hablando, justo igual que sus libros, pero todo lo que le acababa de contar seguramente superara cualquier historia de ficción que pudiera haber leído nunca. Pero a pesar de todo, esa sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en su boca.

Entonces Touka se levantó de su asiento con la compasión y la ternura reflejada en los ojos, cosa completamente inusual en ella, y lo abrazó, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

El delgado cuello de la muchacha tapó la sonrisa del chico. -"Muerde" - Ordenó la pelinegra al oído del muchacho. El agradable olor de Touka impregno su olfato, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. El no iba a hacerlo, no quería hacerlo a pesar de la inminente falta de alimento en su organismo y el confortable olor que la chica desprendía. No era carne humana, pero eso era algo que dejara de importarle ya hace tiempo.-"No pienses idiota, solo hazlo." - Volvió a repetir ella, y entonces Kaneki no pudo aguantarlo más y la mordió, arrancando un mordisco de su carne cómo ella hiciera tiempo atrás.

Era un sabor agrio, salado, no comparable al de la deliciosa piel humana, pero si lo suficiente para devolverle todo su poder de regeneración, y para llevarlo al cielo en aquellos momentos tan precarios.

-Yo también me he sentido muy sola desde que te fuiste idiota. Me sentía aislada, me sentía inútil, me sentía... me sentía igual que cuando murió mi padre. Nunca te quise fuera de Anteiku, ¿olvida aquella mierda vale? Ahora ya pasó todo.

Ni ella creía que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, que su máscara hubiera desaparecido por completo...

-No eres tú la que tiene que disculparse. Simplemente no creo que este sea momento para disculparse nadie. Más bien lo contrario... Muchas gracias por seguir aquí después de todo Touka.

Entonces ella lo miró, y las opacas gafas que ocultaban su mirada habían sido sustituidas por unos grandes ojos que la miraban contentos. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro durante un instante, y entonces la cafetería volvía a ser la de siempre. Aquel estúpido niño inocente había vuelto a casa, y aquella malhumorada niña impulsiva ya no estaba sola.

Y toda aquella familiaridad y cariño se reflejo en el acto de un beso por parte de ambos compañeros, que se juntaron en un genial y esperado lazo que ambos necesitaban imperiosamente desde ya hace tiempo.

-Gracias a ti por volver a sonreír de esa forma maldito idiota.

Yomo vio cómo volvían a besarse después de que la morena devolviera las gracias al muchacho y sonrió. -"Todo parece volver a estar en su sitio"- Pensó este mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no ser visto.

Echó a caminar calle adelante, dejando un poco de más tiempo para aquellos dos mientras recordaba lo mal que un día habían estado las cosas, y al fin se pudo afirmar.

-Ahora ya todo está bien.

**Bueno, y esto fue todo. Soy bastante "novato" con esto de los romances, y sobre todo escribiendo sobre Tokyo Ghoul, así que no sé cómo de bien o mal me ha quedado esto. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Si es que por alguna razón me lo merezco, me gustaría mucho algún review para saber que tal lo he hecho esta vez, y aprender de mis errores para la próxima.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
